neo_dbzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chou-Jin
Chou-jin: Chou-jin are eternal children. Their bodies never seem to age. They are quite strong with their Ki and have a talent for flying, but are physically one of the weakest races. Chou-jin are born in Heaven, created from a sinless soul and granted eternal life in a playful form. Though, most tend to grow into a mature being far wiser than their appearance gives them credit. Their life in Heaven is always short as they are simply given bodies, allowed a few days to adjust to them, then sent into the Neoverse. Like babies few ever remember their first few days. Furthermore, they may have been born in Heaven, but not all stay to a straight path. Despite their inability to breed (due to their young age), these beings do have different genders. Being that the Chou-jin are not raised by any parental figures, they have no common cultural ties. One of the few ties these children share is that most look like large dolls, which makes sense as they were bodies with a soul grafted on them. On the other hand, many end up being taken care of by an adult, who worries about a child wandering around alone. In particular, Triclops are noted for having a special liking of these ageless children. Average Height: 3'3" (99 cm) Average Weight: 40 pounds (18 kg) Life Span: Ageless. Interesting Traits: Though unable to breed, Chou-jin have different sexes. Most look like Russian dolls. Example: Chiaotzu. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Statistics )=-' (27 additional points, max of 9 in 1 stat) Int: 18 Mnt: 20 Str: 8 Dex: 8 Stm: 9 Spd: 12 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chou-jin gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 8*STM+10*Level Ki: 15*MNT+30*Level LP: 5*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 6, 12, 18, etc. Low Races receive a free Fighting Style at Level 1 on top of their racial school. This also counts towards their INT limit. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick six powers at Level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Features )=-' (Phys) Due to their small size, Chou-jin always have +4 to Dodge rolls against opponents. (Phys) Chou-jin start with the Basic Flight power and do not have to pay Ki to use it. Other flight powers still cost Ki as normal. Chou-jin gain a bonus to all Strike and Dodge rolls according to the form of Flight they're using: * Basic Flight gives a +1 to all Strike/Dodge rolls. * Advanced Flight gives a +2 to all Strike/Dodge rolls. * Boosted Flight gives a +3 to all Strike/Dodge rolls. (Ment) Chou-jin are physically weak, but make up for it with mental prowess. All of a Chou-jin's Ki attacks gain +10 Damage per 100 Max Ki that they have available (Charging does not increase this damage). Whenever an attack is enhanced with this bonus, you must pay your Level*15 extra Ki, which does not effect Enlarged Ki Blast. This is calculated as ((Max Ki *10)/100). Notes * If you want to use this to increase your Ki damage during a round, it must be declared in your pre-round initiative as PKU. * If you do not use your attack at maximum power, you only gain (Max Ki *6)/100 damage, but do not have to pay the Ki cost of this ability. (Ment) Chou-jins start with a regular school of their choice at Level 1 and gain another school for free at Level 5, 10, 15, and 20. If they do not have the INT to learn another school, this takes them temporarily above their limit, but may delay learning future schools. Schools gained in this way grant double the normal stat bonus. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '-=( Racial Powers )=-' (Ment) Improved ESP The Chou-jin must have the Minor ESP power before taking this power. With this, the Chou-jin can communicate for no Ki cost across any distance with anyone he has ever come in contact with, as if he or she has sensed the target. Improved ESP is two-way: If you ESP someone they can respond to you even if they do not have this power or sense you. (Ment) Mental Barrier This power is automatically obtained at Level 5. The Chou-jin are able to tap in to their Ki and manipulate it to grant a constant form of protection. This gives you additional resistance, based on your MNT stat. Mechanically, it means you gain MNT/4 resistance. This stacks with other forms of resistance as normal including the Level Z 'Resistance' power.